


Favours

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: Why is Eggy fucking Unwin so special? Charlie seeks to find out why.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	Favours

In an unfair world, there’s no harm in cashing in favors, and Charlie isn’t going to object to a leg up from his godfather—who is, of course, the head of this spy organization.

The first time Arthur summons him during Charlie’s free time, Charlie goes. He’s his godson, after all.

And over tea and biscuits, Charlie learns more about Kingsman and his rival with the ridiculous name.

* * *

“It’s such a joke, a boy pretending to be a soldier, honestly,” Rufus bemoans to him during target practice, loading his gun with careful concentration. “How the fuck did he even get in?”

“Galahad,” Charlie says, relishing in his knowledge, as Eggsy lines up to take a shot. "Arthur says he’s been trying to get a pleb into Kingsman for the longest time.”

“He’s scraping at the bottom of the barrel, then,” Digby mutters. “Didn’t even know the loo snorkels.”

“I guess it was because Galahad just feels sorry that his daddy got killed off.” Charlie lowers his voice. “Yeah, turns out that Eggsy’s dad was a recruit, long ago, and got exploded during one of the trials.”

Eggsy's bullet strikes dead center in the heart.

Behind him, Hugo makes an impressed noise from the back of his throat.

“Ouch,” Piers mutters.

Inside, Charlie seethes, but instead shrugs nonchalantly. “So? Beginner's luck. We'll see how far his pity scholarship gets him in these trials."

But Charlie, despite his best efforts, falls behind Eggsy, and he can't understand why. He was schooled and trained by the best—but no one can accuse him of not working hard enough. He never got handouts, and knew he could be the best—what was wrong with admitting it? His godfather told him he could prove himself other than the typical barrister-possible-politician path his parents want for him.

Charlie wants to be better. He wants to change the world—and he did everything he was supposed to do. The _right_ way. He's never let anyone take anything away from him, and it's not about to start now. 

* * *

But Charlie admits, very quietly to himself, that he's pleased to see Eggsy shiver just the tiniest bit before slipping back into his bed, despite Merlin's scolding. That stupid little pug leaps onto the pillow; he hopes Eggsy likes wet dog smell.

“I’m sure he’ll wake up soon, Eggsy,” Charlie hears Roxy whisper.

“He’s been in that coma for over a month, Rox. What if he never…”

“No. Eggsy, don’t think about that.” It’s quiet, before she continues, “Did you mean what you said?”

“’Bout what?”

“About not caring whether you get in. You can’t give up. He proposed you—he wouldn’t have if he didn’t believe in you. You have to try, for him.”

“Don’t be daft, Rox. I’m not giving up. Merlin told me to make him proud,” Eggsy hisses. “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

* * *

So Charlie is disgustingly triumphant when he catches that fucking pleb snogging a well-dressed man in the empty training room.

This explains it. It really fucking does.

Eggsy thinks he’s special, when he’s really only someone with an incredible amount of luck whose poverty bought him the biggest scholarship there is: Kingsman. You had to be someone, and everyone is: Oxford, Cambridge, Kent graduates, of the wealthiest, powerful British families.

From what he’d gathered from snatches of conversations between Eggsy and Roxy, Eggsy lived in the East End and had nothing to his name besides a criminal record. Charlie once heard a name in the dead of night, after Eggsy shuffled in with a pale face and shining eyes, whispered to Roxy in the dead of night. _Galahad_. Arthur had told him little about the agency, but Charlie knows that Galahad is his right-hand man. The best of the knights. The oldest, the fiercest, the most experienced.

It has to be Galahad, pulling Eggsy towards the back of the room and cupping a large hand over the back of Eggsy’s head before their mouths meet again, then again. They break apart, with faint, happy laughter, and the hand moves to touch Eggsy’s cheek.

Charlie leaves. The curdling in his stomach is not quite disgust.

* * *

Charlie waits for the perfect moment. He doesn't tell Digby or Rufus, but he starts giving Eggsy a _I know something you don’t know_ grins, until Roxy comments that his expression looks slightly akin to the way trench-coated men around parks.

One day, he gets his chance. It’s before the official lights-out in the dormitory when everyone’s tired from training and worrying and gives up on studying in plain view as an intimidation tactic. They somehow land on why they got chosen as candidates, and Rufus has finished mentioning that his uncle owed his dad a favor when Charlie notices Eggsy is suspiciously silent.

Perfect.

"What about you, Eggy?" Charlie asks, semi-casually. "Last minute thought?"

Eggsy glares at him. "None of your fucking business."

"Speaking of fucking—" Charlie pauses to allow a tiny spark of panic light up Eggsy's eyes—"I saw something interesting earlier."

Eggsy's lips tighten, but other than that, he's perfectly calm. "Did you?"

"Really interesting," Charlie confirms, turning to Digby and Rufus with a smirk. "We got it all wrong boys. It's not him and Roxy knocking boots." His smile turns feral. "Not your type, right, Eggy?"

Roxy glares at him. "Charlie, shut the fuck up."

"Not...birds?" Charlie leans forward, undaunted. "Though which one would be interested in a pleb like you?"

"Roxy's right. You better shut up."

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

Eggsy stands up and shoves him. "Fuck off!"

"Admit it: that's how you got in! By fucking a Kingsman!"

Rufus and Digby's jaws drop almost comically. Roxy's eyes widen, then narrow. Eggsy takes a deep, calm breath. He mutters something under his breath, and turns on his heel, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

After Rufus and Digby leave after the parachute test, Charlie only feels a brief pang. It’s hard being alone, shoving a place for yourself that isn’t wanted, but Charlie’s used to it. But this isn’t another cocktail party, where the right smile and a smooth “excuse me” is enough.

He tries to go to Merlin with what he saw, desperate to overtake whatever's keeping Eggsy in the game, but when he plugs in the date, time, and location, the footage is nothing but an empty training room.

Merlin raises his eyebrows. "Rumors are unbecoming of a future agent."

But that can't be it. Merlin likes Eggsy, he can see that during training, the small smile while tapping his clipboard, the way he pulled Eggsy out of class when Galahad was sent to medical.

It's not _fair_. He sees Roxy laughing, Merlin smiling, Galahad looking at Eggsy like he's the most important person in the world. Not in the way Charlie's used to—not because of his parents or money, but because of who he is.

And Charlie's so fucking envious.

As a stranger stands over him, sneering. “Who is Kingsman?,” he knows this: No one’s ever going to be as loyal to him as he is to himself.

So Charlie opens his mouth, and betrays.


End file.
